We Hunters Three
by VincentValentine13
Summary: Another crossover by me. A group of young vampire hunters, led by a man known only as D, work to slay vampires. However, not all vampires are evil, and it will take fighting alongside a Noble to save the world from True Darkness! Rated for violence. R&R!
1. Prologue

Wow! It has been forever since Ive posted something, hasn't it!? Good grief, I've been lazy! Well, here it is, the result of a fair bit of work and all. This is only the beginning, and hopeful, I'll get in a good amount of chapters before I leave...but where am I going? Maybe I'll reveal that in the next chapter! P.S. To all you Vampire Hunter D fans who I know are thinking to yourselves, 'D would never travel with anyone else' I swear to you, I have a reason for it. You just gotta trust me on this, okay? I am a huge D purist, and would not be doing this if I didn't know what I was doing, so please, please, please don't fan-flame me, alright? Thank you kindly !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The streets were silent, heavy, devoid of motion or sound, besides the occasional rustling of forgotten refuse, or the sound of some stray animal padding through a puddle of stagnant water that lay in the cobblestone roads. The silence which pervaded the moonlit streets seemed to have a life of its own, as it flowed into every corner and alleyway, blanketing the city in its eerie and inescapable grasp. The air was warm and damp, heavy with the scent of yet another rain storm, and the clouds above the small town only confirmed this. Windows were shut and barred, the doors, locked and bolted to not only ensure the security against the darkness that invaded the streets, but also in a hopes of keeping those inside from leaving as well. As strange and unusual as this idea may have seemed to a passing stranger, it was nothing new to the townsfolk, who knew that after dark was when _she_ would come.

It had been three months right down to the day since she had arrived, and at first, she was welcomed as warmly as anyone other new member of the community would have been. Beautiful blonde hair, with a dazzling smile, deep exotic eyes, and a heart that seemed as free as a bird, and as pure as crystal, she wove her way into the peoples' lives. Then, when she had become ensconced as the owner of a cute little shop of lucky charms and medicines, the first incident occurred. Most would have blamed it on sheer clumsiness for no one who would have done such a thing would have willingly left evidence of it. A passing officer had seen the small figure through the glass, and demanded immediate entry, after collecting some others from the guard of the town. But by the time they had gained entry and they had inspected the body, the woman they had thought was so darling was gone without a trace.

And it was on that day their troubles began.

For the next two months, anyone who had any reason to go out after dark quickly forgot about it, and children, even orphans who huddled in alleyways in the dark of the night, found more enclosed and protected places in the church or even the cemetery if they were desperate. For it then and there became known that they had a witch amongst them, and no child was safe after the moon rose in the sky.

And so, as this particular evening drew to its highest point, though the moon was hidden by the clouds, an estranged silhouette seemed to appear out of thin air in the central square. The fountain there, stilled for the evening, became her place to sit, and as she drew back the hood of her long, velvety black cloak, the woman raised her hands higher, ending the motion with a swift flick.

To any who were keen of hearing, it would have sounded like a continual, reverberating click that went up over the city, coming from every doorway of every home. Though, that first initial sound went unnoticed by all the inhabitants, for they were all sound asleep, convinced that their families and children were protected, another sound arose from the center of the city, this time, attracting every tiny ear within the city limits.

Come little children, I'll take thee away...Into a land, of enchantment...

The sweet and haunting melody floated through the city, brushing each window with a taunting touch and enticing the younger inhabitants within to emerge. And, defenseless against such an enchantment, they did. Doors, opened soundlessly and revealed their young residents, who came out in night clothes and gowns, and began plodding, bare-foot, through the streets through the streets and cobblestone roads, their tiny, sleepy eyes distant, and faces holding entranced smiles. Slowly, the growing crowd made their way towards their caller, each one blissfully unaware of the dark end that their sleepwalking would lead them too.

However, it was not just the children who were present this night, for there were three other, tall, dark, distinct outlines, posed under attentive surveillance from the roof-top veranda of the city hall, watching the witch turned vampire lure her prey into her arms. All three of them, as silent as the grave, their eyes cold and stern, each one understanding their role in tonight's hunt. The storm clouds rolled overhead, swirling heavily with the rain that was ready to burst upon the city at any moment. But none among the small group paid the clouds a single moment of attention, even when the first drops fell upon the wide-brimmed hat of the oldest amongst them.

He, despite his age, was the most beautiful among them, his young, pale face glowing with an unearthly light, his eyes as deep as the sea, and yet just as emotionless. Cold and distant, they gazed upon the beauty below with a hard determination, the sort of look they only had when facing one of her kind. And though the gleam in them was powerful, the potent orbs turned to the other two beside him, regarding the same, icy glare the two wore. The wind brushing a loose strand of black hair from his face, he spoke in a low whisper, and though the two men did not respond in any way, he knew they heard him perfectly.

"We scissor from both sides...Vincent, move in from the front...Alucard, from the rear..."

The man designated as Vincent simply nodded his own head of fine black hair, his red eyes narrowing, his legs coiling ever so slightly for a spring. With a single, feline motion, the man went through the air and disappeared into a side street, and though his boots were made of a dull gold material, they made not a sound as they touched the grimy stones below. And though no human could have hoped to become aware of the man's sudden emergence into the dark town square, the vampiress did.

Turning her own sultry eyes upon him, she looked him over, a bit surprised her spell had worked upon him as well. But she guessed that he was more then likely younger then he looked, for his pale face was that of at a man in his mid-twenties. He was handsome to be sure, though, and so, she had no qualms with him coming to her in a trance-like state, just like the rest of her victims. The red cape that billowed around his lithe form was like a beacon in the night, and the woman answered the call, rising from her seat on the stone of the fountain, and swept forward to meet him, his voice still singing, caressing his ears and mind.

But Vincent was immune to such temptations, or at least those that were this feeble. His resistance could only stand so much, but a newly made vampiress like this was nothing. He stood there, his eyes wide, full of false stupidity, as the woman fondled his shoulders, her lips drifting over his neck, kissing it over and over again, before the fangs, like two white daggers, revealed themselves. The tips slid across the skin, readying them to pierce the soft, pale flesh, when suddenly, the woman recoiled. There upon the neck of the man's neck was a set of two, small holes; the mark of a vampire.

But the woman had little time to become enraged by this trick, for as she moved to lash out, a second form materialized out of the very mists of streets, this man the same height as the first, though his bearing was incredibly regal, like a dark prince amongst hunters. Pale, blonde hair fell about in thick curtains around his pointed features, the air surrounding him weighted with authority. Dressed in a rich, black coat, trimmed with golden thread, covered by a heavy cape, held upon the man's shoulders by a silver chain. He extended a black-gloved hand, and in his grasp formed a spear that shone in the dim light like a silvery ray of the moon, the head intricate and beautiful, and yet ultimately deadly.

It was with this spear that the stately man shot forward, piercing the woman directly through the heart, and with a scream, the witch saw the gorgeous head of the spear sticking out of her chest. Blood dripped from the tip of the weapon, and as she dropped to her knees, she wore of look not of horror, but of anger. That anger, though, turned into a mixture of vengeance and delight, for when the spear was withdrawn, a spray of blood erupted from the wound. It burst into the air, mingling with the small drizzle of rain, before becoming a crimson fog that drifted overhead, taunting the two below as it swirled above the heads of the children.

The hunters had seen this before. It was a method of preservation for those with magical powers. By sending their spirits out of their body at the time of death, they could possess another host almost immediately upon entering the body, regardless of how strong they may have been. It descended on the two, aiming like a scarlet ribbon of malice at the blonde haired man who had struck her down. But the fair haired man showed no signs of fear, his face stoic and emotionless. It was impossible to tell if this surprised the mist-borne spirit, for in another moment, a wind struck up with resounding fury. It pulled upon the cloud, drawing away from the hunter just as it was within reach, reeling it in like a fish, until it was drawn to the source of the suction; the mouth of a ghastly face, which had grown right out of the hand of the eldest hunter. A high scream filled the air, as the last of the red fog was drawn into the opening, and the vampire hunter known only a D clasped his palm tightly.

A silent moment passed, and the light drizzle of rain grew to a small downpour. The three men stood in the square, surrounded by children awakening from what seemed like a dream. In the sound of the young voices calling out to each other and their parents, wondering what they were doing out in the rain in their nightclothes, a voice went almost unheard, except by the three heroes of the small town. A voice that emanated from D's left palm.

"I swear, the stuff you three make me eat..." it muttered irritably. "A pack of slave drivers is what you all are!"


	2. The Ungrateful

Well, here's the next chapter! And since I didn't say it in the last one, I'll say it now; I do NOT OWN D, VINCENT VALENTINE OR ALUCARD! I do, however, own other characters in this story, as well as the puppy Molly in particular (it's a cameo of my new puppy! Short but sweet!) Anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Remember, please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Ungrateful 

* * *

"The promised amount," the mayor nodded, the large Adam's apple in his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. "Ten thousand dalas." His watery, grey eyes looked at the three, darkly handsome Hunters before him, and though none of them held any sort of ill presence, the mayor, who was edgy by nature, felt completely awkward, as though he was standing in front of a judge, waiting to receive his sentence. "I-I hope that is alright..." he offered, wishing they would say something, anything to alleviate the oppressive presence of the heroes of his town.

The apparent leader, D, stepped forward, his pale hand taking the latch of the briefcase sitting sternly on the desk, flipping it open in one smooth motion. Dark eyes peered over the money within, not showing any sort of emotion or sense of accomplishment, like any normal Hunter would have. Anyone else would have been gloating, or would have worn a smug look on their rough faces. But this man, and his companions as well, showed not hint of such a thing. They simply looked at the money for another silent moment, before the lid was snapped shut once more. The mayor jumped, not quite expecting the startling movement or sound that came with it, his Adam's apple bobbing once more, as his pale eyes met D's deep, dark gaze.

"We will be on our way..." was all the man in black said, before turning. His cloak flicked ever so slightly from the movement, but that was all. Taking the suitcase, he and his two fellow Hunters moved out of the office as quietly as they had come in. The mayor held his breath, until the trio left, then collapsed almost gratefully into his chair, a handkerchief dabbing his sweating brow. There had been no real reason to feel so uneasy with the men who had saved the children of the small town, the mayor's son included, but still, there was simply something heavy and frightening about those three sets of eyes.

The Hunters walked with a stern pace through the meandering streets of the town, now seeming much less foreboding then just yesterday. Children played outside again, stopping as their rescuers passed silently. And though they whispered to one another, or a stray smile and wave were sent to the men, not once did they return the motion, nor even turn to look at them. And so, after a number of apparently ignored greetings or thanks were made, the children all gave up on the idea.

Finally, after what seemed more a death march then one of victory to all watching, the three men arrived at their new destination; a small tavern in the south-eastern corner of the town. There, three horses stood tethered to the posts out front, all three calmly drinking from the trough before them. They had been placed there this morning, as part of the deal to remove the witch/vampire from the people of the city's midst, and were given gladly by the mayor, who was more then eager to get rid of the three dark hunters.

"Molly! Come back!"

The tiny voice called out from the alley to the left of the tavern, and only moments later, a small puppy came bounding out from the shadow of the through-way, its brown eyes looking very eager. The tiny animal made its way around the corner, oblivious to the three hunters standing in its way, before screeching to a halt in front of three pairs of unmoving boots. Round, wet eyes looking up at the men, the puppy took only a moment before it realized that its presence wasn't exactly welcomed, and began to back up, only a small series of whimpers escaping its throat. It was in that moment that the owner of the voice made an appearance; a young girl, around ten, her round face slightly sunburned, and red hair in pigtails. She scooped up the puppy in an instant, scolding it, and, like her pet, not noticing the aura of the men before her, who had stopped to watch the incident with emotionless eyes.

"Molly! You shouldn't run off like that! You're a bad puppy!" the girl said to her dog, holding it in front of her, blocking her view of D, Alucard and Vincent. "I don't want to lose you!" Cradling the still whining dog in her arms, she looked, finally up at the hunters. "I'm sorry, misters," she said with a smile, though her eyes held a veiled sense of anxiety. "Molly likes to run off and-!"

"Sophie, come away from there!" a woman who was obviously the girl's mother called, appearing from almost no where, and taking the little girl's hand, not even giving a glance to the hunters who had saved that very same child not but a few hours ago. "You need to stay away from those people," the woman muttered, dragging the girl away, who cast a sort of sad glance back at the men, before disappearing back into the alley.

And thus, the story of the three best hunters in the Frontier was, once again, playing out. There were probably a thousand tales that surrounded the men, concerning who they were, what they were like, and just what they were beneath their handsome faces. Words like 'demons,' and 'dhampirs' floated after the trio wherever they went. Despite that the first named was a fairly close description of one of the men, and the latter the complete truth of the other two, the hostility, whether hidden or open was so strong that it could be felt in the town, even after a monster or Noble that had been plaguing them was dealt with. But this never seemed to trouble the Hunters. They simply came, did the job, got paid, and moved on. There was no need to allow such words to bother them, for those who spoke the words would probably never be seen again anyway by them.

And so, it was with a silent air that the men mounted their horses and started out of town at a gentle pace, the hems of their capes billowing like a wide train behind them, the only sound besides the horses' hooves.

_These folks are about as cheerful as a mausoleum..._ the voice from D's Left Hand muttered as they passed the outer fringes of the town, the now fully risen sun beating down hardly on the field out before them. It was a long stretch of grass, most of it plowed for the fields, or half eaten by the town's livestock, with large stones and boulders interspersed here and there. All in all, a very welcoming sort of place to travel in; it was easy to see in any direction for a good mile or so by human eyes and even further for the three Hunters.

"They seemed a bit more grateful then the last town at least..." Vincent offered quietly, his eyes not moving from the path before them, his voice muffled by the cowl of his cape that was, once more, drawn up around his throat and mouth. But his companions heard him perfectly, and, unfortunately, knew he was right. Last time they had been 'escorted' out of time by the Sheriff and his gang, though every person in that posse knew that the Hunters were leaving by their own choice, and could have very well killed all ten of the 'escort'

"They paid in full and the job was finished," D answered, his dark eyes shaded by the wide brim of his hat. "That is how this job works."

"Even still," Alucard responded, his own eyes actually moving to D's face. "You would expect to see some sort of gratitude...we may not be human, but having an entire generation of your town saved from the clutches of a vampiress is not something you would expect to give you the cold shoulder for..."

Neither Vincent or D disagreed.

"But that still leaves us with our next destination." Vincent spoke up, deciding to change the subject. "We have received no correspondence from anyone, nor is there any town within the immediate vicinity besides the one we passed through. I suppose we are without work for the time being."

"Funny, ain't it?" D's Left Hand snickered, even through the dhampir's grasp on the reigns of his horse. "You three work yourselves into heat syndrome, and in the end, you can't hold a job to save your skins!"

"It is not as though we are without money, though," Alucard replied coolly, "As I see it, we have more then enough to last us for a good month and a half." Supplies, repairs and lodging was not cheap by any stretch of the imagination, and even more so for people like the three Hunters.

And so, the trio passed through the field in silence, each of their faces solemn, as though they were part of a funeral march. Whether they were aware that they were being watched at the time was indiscernible, even to the one spying on them. However, that didn't matter; he would make his move and approach them soon enough. He needed their help, despite what trouble or situations it may cause, despite the stories of them he had heard.

But how could a Noble ask for the aid of three Vampire Hunters?


End file.
